


Our Love Is the Same

by Loveliest_Gremlin



Series: ~Chance of Love with a hybrid~ [1]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hybrid Au, Can just want love from Tin, Cat Hybrid Ae, Cat hybrid Good, Dog Hybrid Can, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fox hybrid Tharn, Hybrids, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mostly Tin being the Idiot, Multi, Short Chapters, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, everyone else is human!, only small bit of angst, self-indulgent fic, towards the end though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveliest_Gremlin/pseuds/Loveliest_Gremlin
Summary: Hybrid Can just wants to love Tin but with Tin thinking, they love differently.Can think they canAKAThree times Can see other couples kiss and love each other and one time Can is the one doing the kissing and loving.
Relationships: Ae/Pete (Love by Chance), Can & Good & Ae(Love by Chance), Can/Tin (Love by Chance), ChaAim/Pond (Love by Chance), Tharn/Type (Love by Chance)
Series: ~Chance of Love with a hybrid~ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577143
Comments: 2
Kudos: 131





	1. Three Times He Saw Couple Kiss and Love each Other

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the first small chapter of this short story! The next will be up tomorrow or so.
> 
> I may add to this hybrid universe depends if people want more from me.
> 
> (sorry for any mistakes of grammar or anything ...I wrote this late at night and thought others would enjoy a little bit of hybrid Au of this fandom lol)

~~~~

ONE

~~~~

Can is waiting with Ae and Good on the sidewalk right outside of the football field after practice.

“I just really want to go to the weekly market but Tin says we can’t because it isn’t good for us and everything is so cheaply made!” Can says as he bounces the football on his knee.

“....you...can come….along...next time…..I go?....” Good says as he looks to Can.

“REALLY??” Can says

Good nods slowly and soon Can drops the ball to fling himself onto Good. Can looks over at Ae about to ask if he wants to join but he is staring out at the street.

“AEE what are you doing?”

“Pete said he’d be here and he’s not here yet,” Ae says, his cat ears sticking straight up as his face is showing how worried he is. Can look at his phone showing that Tin and Pete are only a few minutes late.

“It’s ok, Ae” Can laughs as he lets go of Good to walk over to Ae and pat his back.

“His late!” Ae huffs but then before Can could reply Ae shoots off once he saw Pete and Tin coming over.

“Pete!!!” Ae says as he launches himself at Pete kissing him straight on the mouth Pete held onto Ae waist as he kissed him back.

Can stares as Tin walks over to him and Can look to Tin wondering what it would feel like to kiss Tin. Can could feel his cheeks heating up at the thought. He never thought of it before.

“They...really love each other" Can says, he knows Ae loves Pete but he never has seen this type of affection from them though.

“at least Pete is,” Tin told him as he ruffles his hair.

“Ae loves Pete” Can tell him with certainty. Can has no doubt Their love.

“Maybe but not in the same way” Can was confused about what Tin meant by that. Before Can could as Tin already was walking away not looing his way

Can runs after Tin knowing he'll get his answer soon.

~~~~

TWO

~~~~

Pond and ChaiAm are one of the only few in their group of friends who don’t own or are a hybrid. The two very much love each other.Pond is always an oddly sweet boy with ChaiAm.Can is walking with Tin when he saw them share a short kiss. Pond just leaving a soft peck on ChaiAm’s Lips.she started to blush softly as she hugs him and smiles at him

Can looks back to Tin.

“Pond and ChaiAm love each other” Can ask slowly, wanting to know what Tin's respond will be for two humans...

“I’m sure they do, Ponds a pervert I have no idea why ChaiAm likes him” Tin replied not even thinking as he shrugs.

Can felt confused are humans love and Hybrid love different? Does Ae being a hybrid make his love lesser then Pete's? The fact that Pond and ChaiAm are the same and they are able to love each other equally? Can says as he looks to Tin, he felt his heart race like it always does when his with Tin.

Is his love for Tin lesser then what tin love for him could be?

Does he even love him??

Can pout in his confusion and frustration as he holds Tin’s hand as they walked.

~~~~  
THREE  
~~~~

Can and Good was running laps as Type’s “hybrid” came out of nowhere to shower him in love, or maybe not, Tin has been confusing him about hybrid love and human love.

“Tharn I swe-” Type was all flustered as the Fox hybrid comes over to him and started to leave kisses all over his face.

“I just want to show you, love!” Tharn says happily.  
  
“Stoopp!” Type whines but if you looked closer, he was all soft eyes and smiles.

“You don’t actually want me to stop~” Tharn then says as he nuzzles into Type’s neck and leaving his scent all over Type. Can watch in envy. Tin never lets Can kiss him like that or even scent him once Tin realized what Can was doing scenting him. In a weird hybrid way to claim Tin for his own, he made Can stop. 

He wants to shower Tin with love but he never lets him! Can was annoyed with how Ae was able to show his love for Pete that even THARN was able to show Type his love. Can wasn’t able to he felt frustrated with Tin sometimes and as he ran faster he tripped over his own feet. He smacks his face against the ground and he felt tears in his eyes as he laid there.

“Can….?” Good moves over to him and poked his shoulder.

“O-w…” Can says as he sits up and looks to Good. Good lifts his hand up and wipes his tears.

“Are...you...ok?” Good ask and all Can could do was shake his head.

“lets...go ….sit down...on the bench” Good stands up and helps Can up.Good holds Can’s hand as they walked to the bench.

“what ….wrong?” Good asked as he moved closer to Can and hugs him.

“Do you love your owner?” Can ask slowly. Good moved slowly and looks at him, his ears twitched.

“I...love her like my...mom” Good answers.

  
“Is it weird for Ae to love Pete more than an owner? Like kissing?” Can asked

“....everyone...has a different relationship with their hybrids.” Good says as he looks up slightly with his blank expression.

“Is the love different?” can questions as he presses his face into Good’s neck.

“No...I don’t...think so? Why would it?” Good says 

“Tin thinks so!” Can whines

“What does Tin think so?” Ae comes over to them.

“Tin doesn’t think our love is same to theirs” Can says, he huffs all annoyed.

“How does he have the right to tell us what our love means?” Ae says as he hissed at the thought of Tin.

“He doesn’t but he still thinks it!” Can just hold onto Good as he curled his tail around his own leg. Ae sits down on the other side.

“Why do you even like him?” Ae asks him.

“He’s taken care of me when no one else would. I know his kinder then he wants us to believe. He so soft when we are alone...I feel so special around him” Can answers honestly, He felt his face bright red.

“Can?” Good says

“Yes?”

“You...love him...right?” Good ask him.

“Yes, i KNOW i do. He just doesn’t see it” 

"Can, I think you’ve got to SHOW him” Ae says 

“Show..him?" Can says as he thinks of kissing Tin,his thought about it so many times before. His cheeks feel red.He needs to use the restroom but before he could say anything about it Ae starts talking

“Yeah! With a kiss Some people need more than just words to realize things” Ae says his ears go up and his tail swished slightly at the idea of making Tin realize Hybrids love isn't any different from his own.

“I can’t just kiss him!”  
  
“Oh but you can! You need to show him,Can” Ae jumps up from the bench and looks at Can in the eye. Can feels the energy of Ae, his scent getting stronger with the need of Can to realize what he needs to do.

“Really?.." Can says he was very unsure a kiss would change Tin's mind

“Yes this is your only way,” Ae told Can as he points to Can.

“OI!!!” The three hybrids look up to see Techno glaring at them.

“Get your butts back out there!” Techno says and they looked at each other and let a small giggle. They ran back to the field. Ae Catches up with the dog and he pats his back lightly.

“You’ve got to show him” Ae whispers to him  
  
“I’ll think about it” Can tells Ae.

Can felt dread and excitement of telling and showing tin that their love is the same!

To Be Continue...... 


	2. ~Plus One ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can was ready to show/tell him how he feels that love isn't that different between them.

Can and Tin was being lazy at home. Tin is doing some homework on the couch as Can is sitting on the floor with his head resting on Tin’s leg and Can is playing with the hem of Tin’s pants. The only sounds were Can's tail thumping against the floor and the typing of the keyboard.

“Tinnnnnnn” Can say as he moves up a little to nudge Tin’s thigh with his Nose. Tin tenses up and look own to Can with a slightly dazed look. Can noticed does he always acts this way when I touch him? Can shake the thought, this isn't about how Tin reacts...He just needs to tell Tin how he feels.

“Yes, Cantaloupe?” Tin asks Can, Can felt his cheek go red with Tin using his full nickname. Can looks down bashfully.

“I want you to pay attention to me” Can told him while he pushes Tin’s laptop to the side(still being careful to make sure he doesn’t break it) and places himself into his lap. Tin gave him a confused look and his ear goes red.

“Oh?” Tin said

“Yes! I love you and i want to be a couple like! Like Ae and Pete and..Type and Tharn!” Can rest his head on Tin’s chest as he whines loudly.

“ Cantaloupe...you know we can’t,” Tin told him

“Why not!?” Can sits up and presses his hands to Tin’s chest and pressed his nose to Tin.

“Our love is different” Tin told him like there was no other way of thinking.

“No! It’s not! How is it different??” Can glares at him.

“It is, you have to love me,” Tin told him

“I don’t have to do anything! Good’s owner and many others see hybrids as children, You don’t see me as a baby do you? As just a kid you take care of?” Can scowls.

“No bu-” Tin started but Can bark at him.

“I thought you were smart, Tin” Can whine as he squished Tin’s cheeks in between his fingers and lifts his face so they were eye to eye. Tin gave him a little scowl at him and Tin pushed his hand away as he shakes his head.

“You can’t understand”

“How can i not?”

“You just can’t, Cantaloupe,” Tin tells him as he frowns. Can takes TIn’s hand into his and pressed it to his chest where his heart is. Tin Felt how can heart was beating fast. Tin looks down at where his hand was.

“My heart races around you, How else can I explain it?” Can says as his voice gets quiet, his ear folded back and his tail down, not a wag insight.

“Can…”

“I love you!. Tin you sa-ved me! Tin your amazing. Your soft and kind even if you don’t want people to know. I know you're just as loyal as a dog can be for Pete...You the best person for me” Can blurt, tears threatening to fall.

“Can please don’t cry" Tin felt a pang in his chest as he saw Can hurt.

“Then don’t make me hurt then! Don’t tell me how I can love”

“I’m just worried that I’ll take advantage, hybrids get owned…” Tin whispered.

“Tin I KNOW you wouldn’t ever make me do that…”

“You do?

“Yes that’s why I want to date, I want to be boyfriends” Can says as he lets his hand press Tin’s hand closer to his chest.

“You swear you're not just saying it” 

“I’m not! I mean it!” Can told him as Can moves closer to him. He brings Tin’s hand to his lips and kissed his fingertips.  
“Can…” Tin whispers and his voice slightly shake and Can felt that do something to his whole body. He needed to kiss Tin before Can finds out what this need is body meant. 

“Say my name like that again and I’ll just kiss you” Can slightly threaten slightly. Tin tensed up and wasn’t sure what to say.

“Cantaouple” Tin says said with the evenest tone he mustered.

“Yes, Tin?” Can look him in in the eyes.

“You really mean it? You don’t want to just be with me because you think you have too?”

“Tin I just really want to love you and kiss you” Can told him with a deadpan tone.

“You-” Tin stopped talking like he isn’t sure what to do. He couldn’t figure out how to handle.his soft overhyped dog is demanding to kiss him, he never thought this could happen.

“Do you understand?” Can says  
“No i don’t but... I’m getting there” Tin told him.

“Good now kiss me” Can say eagerly and bites his bottom lip, Can’s been thinking of kissing TIn’s lips for ages now. And now he gets to kiss them and as he leans in TIn stops him with placing his hands on Can’s cheeks. Can let a whine out.

“Now what?” Can push tin’s hands to the side, he puffs out his cheeks.

“Can…” Tin said quietly.

“Yes?”

“Are we...together ?” Tin asked in a shy manner and Can never really seen this side...He LOVES this side...He hopes he sees more.

"Yes!, your mine and I’m yours” Can said he sighs as leans down to peppered kiss on his neck and already scenting him, he left his mark on Tin before Tin could really say yes to this.

“All Yours?” TIn said as he's still in disbelief.

“Yes all mine, Tin” Can said, He didn't even lose eye contact with Tin.

“And you all mine as well?”

“I wouldn’t want anyone else” Can said as he leans closer to Tin’s face.

“No one else?” Tin said slowly.

“Yes, no one” can inch closer with each word. Tin closed his eyes as Can kissed him. This wasn’t much of a kiss but more of lips pressing against each other, soothing each other.

Tin held onto Can’s hips pressing their bodies closer. Can pull away pressing their forehead together.

“I love you Tin, our love is the same. Don’t think hybrids can’t love like you can”

“I know..but just how you're treated I didn’t want to push you”

“But you didn't...that's all that matters!" Can said as he pressed his finger to Tin's cheek alittle hard.

“...I know..I'm sorry i didn't let you express yourself” Tin said slowly, Can never had seen Tin so open about his feelings. Tin always held them back and that’s why he always explodes but can see how his changing for the better. Can wants him to show his true feelings like his doing now.

"But you will let me do now right?" Can asked, he just hope this was over,he wants to love on Tin. 

“Can i trust you this is what you want?"

“You have to trust me! Trust that I KNOW what I want!”

“You know your....very different compared to other hybrids I've met”

“I was raised different so! Of cause I act differently!” Can huffs as he puffed his chest out.

“I know baby,” Tin said and smiled the first real smile in a while. It was very similar to the first Smile he got from Tin when Can said he wanted to stay.

“You called me baby?" Can said happily as he smiles brightly.

“That's ok?”

“Yes as long as i Can call you, baby too” Can said his tail wagging excitedly. As he held onto Tin’s shoulder pressing their noses in a silent“i love you” Tin pressed his Nose back to say "I love you too".

“Yes...you can”

“Good~ you won’t regret this!” 

“I know I won’t” Tin ruffled Can’s hair.

Can realize later with Cuddle Tin up to his chest, Tin hearing his heartbeat softly.  
That this won’t be the last time Tin will have doubts about his love...He shouldn’t be what Tin told him? He isn’t shocked but he will happily tell him every day he loves him that Hybrids and humans can love each other all the same!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was late due to the fact that I without really thinking started to wrote how Tin and Can met! so...Stay tune for that!~
> 
> Sorry for any mistake~
> 
> If you see any mistake please point out so i can fix it  
> ALSO please comment below on what you think! and what other couple fics you would like to see!


End file.
